A molding apparatus has a clamping device which holds, opens/closes, and clamps the molds and an injection device which injects and fills a molding material (for example metal in a molten state) into the clamped molds.
As the clamping device, for example, there is the one disclosed in Patent Literature 1. The clamping device in Patent Literature 1 is configured as a so-called two-platen clamping device which does not have a toggle mechanism. Further, the clamping device in Patent Literature 1 is configured as a so-called composite clamping device which opens/closes the molds by an electric motor and performs clamping by a hydraulic cylinder.
As the injection device, for example, there are those disclosed in Patent Literature 2 and Patent Literature 3. The injection devices in Patent Literature 2 and Patent Literature 3 are configured as so-called hybrid injection devices which perform low speed injection by electric motors and perform high speed injection by hydraulic cylinders.
Note that, there is also known a so-called full hydraulic type molding apparatus which performs all of the opening and closing of the molds, clamping, and injection by a hydraulic cylinder (for example Patent Literature 4). The full hydraulic type molding apparatus in Patent Literature 4 has a hydraulic power unit which is configured by partially combining a hydraulic device (for example tank, pump, valve etc.) supplying hydraulic oil to the hydraulic cylinder in the clamping device and hydraulic equipment supplying hydraulic oil to the hydraulic cylinder in the injection device.